


Tea for two

by imladrissun



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27113032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imladrissun/pseuds/imladrissun
Summary: A reimagining post-abduction.
Relationships: Dean Craig Pelton/Jeff Winger
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Tea for two

**Author's Note:**

> Note:  
> This presupposes a brighter and less dark last few seasons of the show: Jeff not being such an extreme alcoholic and being a successful lawyer again, etc. I also think it would make more sense to have the Dean be kidnapped for a few days, not a really long time. I also assume the Dean's behavior towards Jeff was a little toned-down, as the show seems to overdo some things for the sake of comedy.

After being held captive, and being rescued, Craig feels less like The Dean and more like a random, boring, unexciting person. He barely feels like a Craigular Joe, even. At least his apartment, bills and even the food in the fridge was fine, and he only finds out later that Jeff had been checking up on him and asking questions -- talking with the landlord because he hasn't heard him next door watching his shows. [The walls are thin.] Jeff never mentions it directly, or even hints anything. The study group happens to include him once in a while more often now in their odd activities, and he suddenly realizes that it's on purpose. They're checking in on him. Even Jeff is more piercing-eyed yet hesitant, almost subdued around him. 

Accidentally overhearing Abed and Annie discussing him is a shock. He also finds out that Jeff feels guilty about his kidnapping -- because he did notice he was missing after the second day and he didn't do anything. "He thought he was just tired of him?" Annie gasps to Abed, lingering close to each other at the end a deserted hallway; Craig had been taking a shortcut to his office.

They don't notice him back up and listen from around the corner. "Yes," Abed says. "It confirmed Jeff's intense fears of being superficially used and played with fake affection, lust, kindness or interest and then abandoned without warning. He has trust issues. His childhood scarred him."

Annie seems to scoff; he can't tell perfectly from a distance. "But, but -- he really noticed? Just because the Dean didn't gush over his handsomeness for a minute?" 

"Basically. It triggered him and he started going into a worse version of the disordered, orthodoxical eating he's into again. And obsessing over working out endlessly every day." Abed pauses. 

Annie makes a weird questioning noise, so he adds, "It means you obsess over eating healthy, or 'pure' things. It's sometimes caused by the desire to fix an emotional issue within yourself. Sometimes, also, it's like a safe way to punish yourself." 

Craig does a double take, silently. What happened to him got to other people too, he thinks. He wasn't the only one hurt. And for it to be Jeffrey, that makes it worse. "He's strong," Annie says, dismissing it. "And there's nothing wrong with working out."

He and Jeffrey have gotten closer recently. Jeff has started calling him Craig on his own. He shows up randomly at Craig's door and claims he's getting out of doing something for Britta or someone [someone often just tangentially to the group...] and Craig would blackmail him anyway inevitably, so he might as well get it over with and hang out here. 

He rolls right past Craig [who often pauses in surprise when he opens the door to see him] and into his apartment. He seems to be getting attached to him, but makes no demands. It's true about the food -- he is very specific about what he eats, and won't give exact details about anything remotely in the categories of working out or meals, but Craig tries to be supportive. He doesn't ask about it. Jeffrey seems very hung up on that type of thing, and his avoidance of mentioning it and sly misdirects don't distract Craig from noticing it. 

Usually Jeffrey just eats lettuce and organic protein powder for lots of meals, including breakfast most of the time. Sometimes he lets Craig cook him egg whites. He will try a bite of whatever Craig made for himself when he offers it, but that's it. Jeff is actually quite polite away from the study group. He's quieter, more self-contained and relaxed. He doesn't push back with Craig like he does with the group [Britta really, he always gets into some type of debate with her], and Craig can't decide if he likes it or not. Does it mean he isn't worth arguing with or does it mean he's more comfortable with him at the apartment that with the group?

He doesn't even make fun of his dalmatian-themed items. He's got a panoply, so that's harder than it sounds. Craig is actually beginning to wonder if Jeff is actually so straight laced after all. He seems pretty open minded when Craig talks to him. 

When Jeff returns to his old job, he worried it means they won't see each other anymore. But Jeff is only working part time, it turns out, so things don't really change. 

__________________________________________________________________________

Eventually, Jeff makes his triumphant return as a lawyer at his slimy old firm that wants an infamous part-time addition. They let him consult on whatever cases he wants, as long as there's publicity around them. Mostly he picks the sob story do-gooders.

It's good pr for the firm, that's all. 

Finally he's back where he wants to be, he thinks -- where he should be. He's got money, style, looks ... and yet. 

And yet there's an incompleteness. Everyone is gone, mostly, except Britta and his weekly calls to Shirley. And there's Craig too, but he only sees him when he's not doing his consultation work. And when he's just free at home after working out. And at lunch. 

Craig usually texts him about which place he wants to try for lunch, so they go out to eat a lot. Jeff always pays, as he makes more just legally consulting than the Dean will probably ever make. The first few times he went out of sheer loneliness [and curiosity], but now it's the thing he looks forward to every day. And he does enjoy the Dean's compliments about his body. No matter what else is going on, it always cheers him up.

Craig updates him on all the crazy things going on at the school, and Jeff tells him general things about his case consultations or work in general. He texts the Dean during the day when he needs a break from work for a few minutes. He texts Shirley too, so it's not like it's weird. 

The Dean is his friend, but it's low key when they hang out, which Jeff appreciates. No Greendale insanity, just two guys watching tv shows. Craig is actually a very soothing to be around when it's just the two of them alone in his apartment. He has a way of talking to him that doesn't demand more, that lets Jeff feel unpressurred--both physically and emotionally. It's a relief to see him at lunch each day, and during the weekend, and eventually on some weeknights for a cocktail. 

Focusing on hanging out with him also helps him keep control of his potential for alcoholism. He can feel it sometimes creeping up on him... when he gets anxious, fearful, existential. If he thinks he has a wrinkle developing. That type of thing. 

He goes to the dermo a lot for minor procedures, but hasn't even told Craig that yet. 

The Dean is actually a very good friend and listener. He is very interesting, with so many layers. He's the only one who likes him, the real him, Jeff thinks, half-asleep and half on top of Craig on the sofa. He even makes the extremely healthy food that Jeff will eat some of and never makes fun of his strict dietary requirements -- or his seal team level working out routines. They often have long conversations while Jeff does certain workouts and Craig watches; it kind of makes him perform better on his reps so he likes it. That's his official excuse to himself. Craig takes the time to learn about him and listens to him. He remembers things. 

For his last birthday Craig got him several presents and a lettuce 'cake' made of a bunch of lettuce chicken wraps piled on top of each other in the shape of a cube [no mayo of course, just plain light Greek yogurt.] That's probably the most thoughtful thing someone's ever done for him, he thinks. Craig, like usual, has fallen asleep on the couch with him, and Jeff eventually comes to and carries him over to the bedroom. 

Jeff tucks him in while he's asleep quite a bit. They aren't physical in the way everyone would assume, mostly because Jeff is so new to this. He's pretty sure the Dean has light years more experience with all facets of physical pleasure than he does, but he doesn't pressure him. It's ironic, because Jeff would do a few things to keep this going the way it is if he had to. 

He hasn't told him about both his parents' deaths [happened recently], his fears or his worries. The two of them talk about everything under the sun except for things that really matter to Jeff. The Dean doesn't pry into his personal feelings. Jeff appreciates it. He actually finds out a lot about Craig -- from his parents to his complex web of love of dalmatians. He doesn't have a good relationship with his parents and was an only child. He's very gentle with Jeff, which is appreciated. It seems he can tell immediately that he's had much more experience than him; Jeff usually orders the same dish every time, metaphorically. It's weird to have a relationship be new to him.


End file.
